regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pops' Treehouse
(Episode begins with Rigby running to his room with a big box in his hands) Rigby: Mordecai, it's here! Mordecai: What's here? Rigby: '''Our bottle rockets! '''Mordecai: Yeah-yuh! Remember when we did these when we were little in 80s? Rigby: Yeah-yuh! Except me burned a tree down and mall and school and my grandparents house and your parents garage and cat house next door . Mordecai: Yeah. Your dad mom and other wasn't happy when she saw that. Rigby: But we are wiser now so no trees will be on fire. Mordecai: Come on, let's light these things! (They put them on a table which is next to a open window and light matches) Mordecai: Ok on the count of three, we light these up. One.... Rigby: Two...... Mordecai & Rigby: Three! (They light the bottle rocket fuses and they fly out the window and start fire all house in 7 half and wood block '') '''Mordecai':yeah the day in 1986 your brother don didn't rat me and you out to or owe parents fireman, or the police, or Homeland Security or insurance or everybody. Rigby: yeah and this was so worth the twenty bucks! Mordecai: Totally! Wait, they're heading straight towards Pops' treehouse! Rigby: Crap! (The bottle rockets are seen going into the treehouse and it catches on fire) Pops: My treehouse! (Pops is seen running out the front door to the tree where the treehouse is) Benson and Skips: The treehouse! (They also run to the tree) Rigby: Dude, call 911! (Scene then goes to fire fighters hosing down the fire then shows the tree and treehouse have been burned to ashes) Fire Fighter: Ok so the fire is out. So how did this happen? Benson: I don't know. I was working on some stuff when all of a sudden, I look out the window and see the tree on fire. Mordecai: We know how it became on fire. Rigby: mordecai bought some bottle rockets offline and fired them from our room window but we didn't know it would land in the tree house! Fire Fighter: Hm, problem solved. Have a good day. (They leave and Benson turns red) Benson: Mordecai..... Rigby....... YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Skips: Benson, calm down. (Benson turns back to normal) Benson: But look what they did. They set Pops' treehouse on fire! (Pops walks up to them) Mordecai: Pops, we are so sorry about this! Pops: My mama helped me build that house and that was the only thing that reminded me of her and now it's gone! (Pops cries and runs away) Benson: Wait, I have an idea of how you can pay for this. Rigby: And that is? Benson: You have to rebuild the treehouse in a different tree! Rigby: What?! Benson: And make it look like the other one so Pops can be happy again. Rigby: But me and Mordecai can't do it alone. Maybe you guys should help us. Skips: Hm.... alright. Benson: Ugh, fine. (Scene goes to the next day; wood and tools are everywhere and Rigby is seen sitting in a lawn chair and is wearing sun glasses, has tinfoil to tan with, and is drinking from a jug of lemonade) Rigby: Ah. Great start to a great weekend i start my weekend playing video game go to bar and watch underground animalfight Knuckle Boxing to death in down town . (Benson, who is wearing a tool belt, comes behind him, grabs the jug of lemonade, and pours it onto Rigby) Rigby: Benson! What the heck is wrong with you?! You just wasted a whole jug of lemonade! Benson: You're not supposed to be relaxing, you're supposed to help us build Pops' treehouse. Rigby: Aw what? Benson: What would you rather do? Get fired or help build the treehouse? Rigby: Treehouse. Benson: Good. (They walk to the tree and Mordecai and Skips are seen in the treehouse putting screws into the corners of the 3 walls) Mordecai: Hey, where's Pops? Skips: He's with his father on camp trip. Mordecai: Oh ok. Benson: Bring down the ladder! (Skips throws down a rope ladder and Benson and Rigby climb up it) Skips: Rigby, did you at least cut out the door so when we're done, we can get out? Rigby: I did. Skips: Ok, let's bring it up. (Mordecai and Rigby grab one rope and Benson and Skips grab another rope and they pull it to bring up the 4th wall; Mordecai and Skips put screws into the wall so the wall won't fall off the treehouse) Mordecai: Oooh! Done! Now I'm gonna get a drink. (Mordecai walks to the door and tries to open the door but walks into it since the door is drawn onto the wall with black marker and isn't cut out; Mordecai looks at Rigby angrily) Rigby: What? Mordecai: Where's the door? Rigby: Right there. See? In the black marker. Mordecai: But you can't get out. To prove it, Rigby, go get us a drink. Rigby: Ok I will, since you're too lazy to open the door and get the drink yourself. (Rigby walks to the door and also walks into it then looks back at the others who look angry) Rigby: Oh now I see the problem. Benson: (Sarcastically) Oh really?! Rigby: Hey, don't get mad at me. You didn't tell me to cut it out. Skips: I did tell you! Rigby: You did? (Flashback to a few hours back) Skips: Rigby, make sure to cut out the door when you get done outlining it so when we're done, we can get out, ok? Rigby: Ok! (Skips leaves) Rigby: Man, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get some lemonade. (Rigby starts to leave then stops) Rigby: Wait, was I supposed to do something? Hm..... nah. (Rigby leaves and the flashback ends) Rigby: Whoops. Benson: I was supposed to go on a date with Audrey but now I can't go to it! Skips: I was supposed to fix my van. Mordecai: And I'm supposed to be seeing a movie with CJ. (Sarcastically) Thanks alot Rigby! Rigby: You're welcome. Mordecai: I was being sarcastic! Rigby: Wait, we can call for help! Mordecai: I can't cause you crashed my phone with that dumb game. Don't you have your phone? Rigby: No. I dropped it in soup. Skips: You dropped it in soup? Rigby: Well, I actually wanted to see if it would float. Benson: How can you even make a sandwich?! Rigby: I have someone else make the food for me. Skips: I don't own a cell phone. Benson: Wait, I have mine! I'll call Audrey. (Benson presses a button and Audrey's phone rings and she answers it) Audrey: Hello? Benson: Audrey! We need your help! Audrey: Why, what's going on? Benson: Well, we're building a treehouse for Pops and now- (The phone dies) Benson: My battery died! Rigby: Great, just great. If you had charged your phone, we would be saved by now. (Benson turns red and chases after Rigby as they run around the treehouse; Skips keeps Benson away from Rigby)''' '''Benson: Let me go! He's a dead raccoon! When I'm done with him, he's gonna be a fur coat! Skips: Benson, calm down. (Benson turns back to normal) Skips: I'm sure someone will come along and help us. Mordecai: Guys look! It's Muscle Man and Fives! (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are seen walking towards the treehouse and Benson pushes Mordecai away from the window) Benson: Muscle Man! Hi Five Ghost! Muscle Man: Benson, aren't you too old to play in a treehouse? Benson: I'm not playing in here. Rigby forgot to cut out a door and now we're trapped! Get that saw over there and bring it up to us. Muscle Man: No. Benson: No?! What do you mean no?! Muscle Man: With you guys up there, me and Fives can do whatever we want so we're taking the day off and getting snow cones. See ya ladies! (Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost high-five each other and leave) Benson: Muscle Man! Rigby: Muscle Man! Bring me a snow cone! Mordecai: Dude! (Punches Rigby) Rigby: Ow! Mordecai: Muscle Man! Skips: Muscle Man! (Scene goes to a few hours later and they're sitting on the floor; Mordecai's stomach growls) Benson: Mordecai, was that your stomach? Mordecai: Yeah, I'm starving. Benson: Same here. Rigby: Guys, look. (They look at the window and a squirrel is seen sitting on the window eating a acorn) Rigby: Can we eat the squirrel? Mordecai: Dude! Rigby: But it's meat. Mordecai: We're not eating a squirrel. Rigby: Wait. What if we put a note on the squirrel's tail and when someone finds the note, we'll be saved! Benson: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah. I always check a squirrel's tail for messages. Skips: Well it won't hurt if it doesn't work. Benson: Fine. At least I have sticky notes and rope with me. Rigby: Why do you have sticky notes and rope with you? Benson: You don't need to know. (Writes on the sticky note and ties a rope around it) Benson: Ok, got it. (He gets up and starts to walk slowly towards the squirrel) Benson: Hey little fella. This isn't gonna hurt a bit. I'm just gonna wrap this around your tail. (Starts to put it on the squirrel's tail but the squirrel jumps onto Benson's hand and he screams and the other three get up) Benson: Ah, ah! Guys, help me get it off! (Benson continues to scream and hits the wall with the squirrel on his hand repeatedly; the squirrel lets go and goes out the window; Benson is on his knees on the floor holding his hand and pain is seen on his face) Rigby: (Laughs) Ok. I know that had to hurt but that was hilarious! (Benson looks at him and chases after Rigby while Mordecai and Skips watch; Scene goes to hours later when it's night and they are laying on the floor) Mordecai: Skips, how long will it be until Pops comes back? Skips: A few days. Mordecai: Ugh. We're doomed. Benson: And as always, it's Rigby's fault. Rigby: I'm too tired to protest about that. If we don't make it, I just want to let you know. You guys are the best friends I've ever had. Mordecai, Benson, and Skips: Same here. Audrey: (From outside the treehouse) Guys, are you up there? Benson: Audrey! (He runs to the window and sees Audrey '') '''Audrey': I can see why you called me earlier. So what happened? (Mordecai pushes Benson aside) Mordecai: I can explain. Rigby forgot to cut out a door so when we got the 4 walls up, we couldn't leave. Muscle Man didn't want to help us, Pops is away with his dad, and no one has come to the Park today to help us. Audrey: Why don't you guys unscrew the screws? (The guys facepalm themselves) Audrey: You're joking right? You've been in there for hours and you could of undone the screws the whole time. Skips: Good thing it's still plugged in. Benson: Audrey, you better get out of the way! (Skips unscrews the screws while Audrey steps back and the wall falls to the ground) Mordecai: Freedom! (They climb down the ladder) Rigby: I missed you ground. (Rigby ki''sses 'the ground and eat dirt and grass ) '''Mordecai' dude that 104 gross thing I see. Benson: Thanks for helping us. Audrey: You're welcome. Now I'm gonna go back home and sleep. Bye Benson. (Kisses Benson on the cheek and leaves) Rigby: Next time we get a rocket, aim it away from trees and especially treehouses. Mordecai: Agreed. Benson: I would fire you two right now but I'm tired and starving so I'm gonna let this slide. Just don't do it again. Mordecai and Rigby: We won't. (Benson and Skips leave) Mordecai: You crossed your fingers, didn't you? Rigby: Yes, yes I did. Now let's get some more rockets! 'THE END' Category:Episode